The deal
by abtacha
Summary: Sango has to make a decision – her brother or Miroku. How will she decide?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The deal' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The deal' in any commercial way.

o

o

Author's note:

First of all, I'm no native speaker, so don't kill me, if this story isn't written in the best English. You can send me a pm, if you find serious grammatical mistakes. I will edit then.

Please review!

'The deal' is my first fanfic and it would be nice, if you tell me, what you think about the story.

o

I think, this story is anywhere between a T- or M-rating. I decided, to rate it as a T, but if you don't like tragedy, drama and dark topics, you shouldn't read.

o

On the side, I want to give special thanks Lothlome for her great help. (I know, short thanks, but I'm really grateful.)

o

o

o

o

The deal

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

The clouds were torn, drifting through the sky and darkening the moon.

Sango looked at the person in front of her.

The group was sleeping but Sango had woken up, feeling a strange presence in the woods. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain, neither did she want to explain it. It was a feeling that forced her to get up in the middle of the night and find the reason for the disturbance.

So she has did.

He wore his mask and typical cape. When she heard his quiet and dangerous voice, it became clear, this wasn't a stupid joke. She froze, when she heard it.

"So you are here," Naraku said.

_All gods! That can't be true!_

Sango's breathing was fast, almost nervous. She didn't answer. Naraku. Their enemy. The enemy of everything living. She felt a lump in her throat.

"I have something to talk over with you, Sango."

"I don't talk to you, you monster!"

"You don't know the reason of my presence, dear Sango."

"Don't call me 'Dear Sango'!" she hissed.

He grinned at her: "Or you will do what? Try to kill me? Stay seriously."

"Shut up! Why doesn't InuYasha smell you, bastard?" Sango said in a slow, dangerous voice.

The demon smiled, "Because I don't want him to, dear Sango."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it or not, it's still the truth."

She looked at him in a mixture of anger and suspicion, "So what do you want?"

"I have someone you've been searching for."

She felt her heart beating faster. Kohaku. Her brother. Almost the only reason she was here and fought against Naraku. She would do everything, to get him back.

Naraku smiled at her, "I want to give him back to you."

Sango glanced to him, in a mixture of confusion and disbelief, "What?"

"You can trust me."

She laughed at him, "I should trust you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You have no choice. If you want your brother back, you have to coorporate with me."

"And what do you want for him?"

His mouth curled into a malicious grin. "The head of your beloved monk. Kill Miroku and you get your brother back. Think about it."

The demon huntress froze. WHAT had he said? Kill Miroku? No, she has misheard for sure. She looked at Naraku nervously and whispered: "W… what?"

"You have understood me well, dear Sango. Kill him and I will give you Kohaku back."

"I… I can't do that. He's my companion, my friend."

"So it's a very evil choice," He grinned at her devilishly.

He made a step back into the forest. For Sango it seemed as though he would fuse with the shadows. Then he diappeared.

o

The sound of bare feet walking through the grass startled her out of her thougts. She didn't look up, when she whispered, "Good morning, InuYasha-san."

"Morning. Ya woke up early."

"Nice of you to notice that," She murmured.

"Huh, I'm sorry for talkin' to ya."

He looked away and tried to ignore her with a sullen expression. His features forced Sango to smile briefly.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad night," she apologized

"Hm."

For a while there was silence.

Sango looked to him. Actually, it was a stroke of luck, that the half demon was here. Naraku told her, that InuYasha couldn't smell anything in the night before, because Naraku didn't want. If that was true, it changed everything. If they could only sense the bastard, if he want it, all hope was gone. Naraku could do, whatever he want. He could play with them as a puppeteer. Sango had to know, if the bastard was right.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question to you."

"So ask."

"Can you smell something special?"

"Why do ya ask?"

"I just had the feeling, that anything isn't right."

"No, Sango. I don't smell anything special."

Her face lost the colour. Sango murmured: "Hm, eh, forget it."

"Whatever."

"InuYasha! Sango!" Kagome's voice ripped them out their discussion. "Breakfast is ready!"

InuYasha's features brightened up and he hurried back to camp.

Sango grumbled and followed the half demon. She thought about her encounter earlier that morning; to Naraku's offer. The possibility to get Kohaku back without a fight was more than Sango could have ever dreamed, but she would never sacrifice one of her friends for that. It was a horrible exchange, if Naraku was even telling the truth. Why had he offered this to her? Did Naraku want to play with her feelings? She would never do this… she couldn't. Just the idea turned her stomach. If she had to kill Miroku, it was a loss, Kohaku's rescue couldn't compensate. To lose one of the both persons she liked so much, wasn't a solution. There had been a possibility to rescue both of them.

o

When she came in sight of the camp, she saw the rest of the group eating. They were quiet and busy with their breakfast. Sango smiled. It remembered her of the feeding of hungry predators. She sat herself next to Miroku and took a cup of water and a bowl of rice. She hoped, this breakfast would take her mind off her problems.

"Sango?"

She felt panic filling her stomach at the sound of Miroku's voice. She choked on her rice.

"Sango? Are you all right?" Miroku asked again.

The demon huntress felt his warm hand on her shoulder. For a short while she closed her eyes. It was a good feeling. No, she couldn't do that. Not even in her worst dreams could she kill him. Then she opened her eyes, taking his hand away without looking to him. "Yes… houshi-sama. Everything's fine. Why did you ask?"

"You choked."

"Eh, yes."

"And InuYasha just told us you had a nightmare."

She rolled her eyes and looked askance at InuYasha, "Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"But you couldn't sleep," Miroku explained.

She glared at him angrily. Why did he have to be so concerned about her? Why did he have to say anything at all? Why couldn't he just be quiet and let her sort through her thoughts in peace, "Let it be, Miroku!" She hissed hostilely.

"Eh," The monk looked to the demon huntress in confusion, "No reason to become rude. I didn't do anything this time, Sango."

"Shut up!" she murmured angrily, stood up and went away from the group. InYasha looked at Kagome. "Doesn't Sango like her breakfast?" he inquired.

Kagome's head turned to him. "Sit, InuYasha!"

The half demon hit the ground, when the words came out of Kagome's mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She shook her head: "Idiot! You don't notice anything but food!" The miko stood up and followed Sango.

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The deal' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The deal' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

"May I sit down?"

"Hm."

Kagome sat herself next to Sango and looked over to her friend.

"Nice weather today."

No answer.

"I didn't like the rain during the last few days."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on! Please stop that!"

Kagome grinned at her: "What's up, Sango? Miroku really didn't do anything wrong, at least not this time."

"Hm."

"Yes?"

_I don't want to tell you. I don't want to!_

"Whatever."

"I won't leave you until you tell me the story."

_I know. I love you for that... But I can't! Not this time._

"I had a bad start to the day, that's all."

"You could tell me, I'll always listen to you."

Sango sighed, "I know. It's nothing really. Not worth talking about."

"Hm… your decision, but if you change your mind, you know where I am," Kagome said and walked away.

The bad feeling in her stomach didn't dissapear. The worst part was that she couldn't talk to anybody about what had happened. If she told Kagome about Naraku's proposal, the miko would certainly warn the boys. If that happened, she decided in advance to search for another solution than lose one of them by murder. A solution, that perhaps wasn't there. The longer she went over the scenario in her mind, she recognized the horrible truth: There was no other way.

She had to cooperate with Naruku. InuYasha was too weak to fight the demon. It was the only chance for her to get her brother back.

She felt her cheeks become red with shame just thinking about it. Never! She could never kill any of her friends.

Yet in the past, Naraku had never been as easy to defeat as she hoped. He had always been able to control situations, no matter how hard the group tried to resist him.

It was more than Sango could stand.

Did she have to do, what Naraku asked of her to get her brother back?

No, she would never give in to him. Never… But…

She sighed and looked up at the blue sky and the bright sun.

She heard a noise behind her. Sango turned around and saw Miroku, who stood before her and looked at her diffidently, "Eh…"

Sango gave him a short glance.

"I… I don't know, what I did, but I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly. Sometimes he was really cute, "Hm. Didn't Kagome tell you this was a bad time to talk to me?"  
"No… yes… eh… I thought, if I could talk to you we could end this problem before it begins."

_The problem is that I was told to kill you, stupid monk!_

"There's no problem, houshi-sama."

"When you told me to be quiet it sounded like there was a problem."

"Just had a bad morning. I even told that to Kagome."

"I didn't know that you were so aggressive when you woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I am, monk."

"Hm."

"Don't believe me?"

He folded his arms and gave her a skepitacal glance, "No, I don't, Sango."

She smiled, "See, I really just had a bad dream and I didn't want to tell you about it."

"But…"

"Monk! Please shut up!" She sighed and walked away.

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The deal' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The deal' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

The demon huntress walked deeper into the woods. The peaceful nature of the forst calmed her down and helped to take her mind off her troubles. She smiled and sat down on a tree trunk. Sango enjoyed the cool air and the shadows falling on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate to the sounds of the place.

There was anything behind her. Sango whirled around…

…and tensed when she saw Naraku standing in front of her. He grinned at her, "What's your decision?"

"I need more time to think about it. It's not an easy choice," She responded acidly.

His face became angry, "I don't like to wait. Your decision will be wrong no matter how long you think about. It's the speed, that makes it so amusing for me," Naraku said with a malicious grin.

"Please, Naraku. I… I beg you!"

The demon laughed: "You beg me? How amusing…" he said with a wicked smile. "Kill him or I kill your brother." The demon stopped talking, grinned evilly at her and added, "And I swear to you, your brother will NOT die painlessly!"

Silence.

Naraku laughed when he saw Sango's face loosing its colour, "So, what's your decision?"

She wanted to answer, but couldn't.

"Dear Sango, my patience comes to an end. I want to hear an answer!"

"I… I…"

_I still love him. And he loves me too._

Naraku grinned. "No. He doesn't love you."

She felt her blood run cold, "What?"

He gave her a malicious smile: "If you think he loves you, you're wrong, Sango."

"How can you read my mind?" she whispered in shock.

"Oh, that's easy. Give me an answer now before I grow bored. It's not good for Kohaku, if I grow bored, Sango."

She said nothing and looked to the ground.

I… I can't. I like him. I… love him. But… Kohaku... I want to free him... to talk to him… to laugh with him again. I don't want to lose him for good...

"That's your answer? So Kohaku will pay for that," Naraku turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped, "You've changed your mind, demon huntress?"

She kept on staring at the ground, "I… I…"

"Yes?"

"Why Miroku?" she demanded suddenly." His curse will kill him anyway."

"Don't question my orders!"

I… I don't want. Please. Don't do this to me!

Then she whispered despondently, "The monk will die this night."

Naraku smiled, "Wonderful. I'll be waiting."

Then he made a few steps, vanished in the underbrush and left her behind. Sango tried her best to fight the tears running down her face.

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The deal' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The deal' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!  
o

o

Chapter4

o

o

She didn't know in which direction she was going. The shadows became longer under the dense leaves of the still trees. The world seemed to sneer at her as she tore through the trees, every shadow and noise taunted her pain.

The demon huntress stopped running. Her breathing was anxious, and suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

The ground was covered in dead leaves and rotting moss, but that didn't matter to her, she just needed to rest. She sighed again.

I must find another way! I MUST! This can't be true. This is just a bad nightmare. I can't kill him. I just can't do it. But if I don't, Naraku will kill my brother. The bastard will do it in a cruel way, just to punish me. But there must be another option. I can't watch one of my companions die… but…

"Sango?"

She started.

Miroku appeared from the underbrush and looked at her in surprise, "Sango?"

He stopped, when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" She looked away, she couln't bear to look at him now.

Miroku took her hand gently, "Come on, Sango. What's wrong? I want to help you."

Her eyes met his angrily, "You damn monk! I told you before, I'm fine!"

He stared at her in confusion.

Immediately she yelled at him, "Go! Leave me! I… I hate you!"

He stared at her, and she could see his heart braking.

"That… That's not the truth!" He answered desperately.

Sango's eyes filled again with tears, "Please… Run!"

Somebody behind the monk laughed. It was a voice, Miroku would recognize his entire life: Naraku.

He spun around.

"There can be no better time. Do it now, Sango!"

Miroku started, looked at the demon huntress, "W… what?"

The last thing he felt was something heavy on his head. Then he lost consciousness.

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I'm no native speaker, so don't be to angry, if this story isn't written in the best English

I don't own InuYasha.

The story on hand, ‚The deal' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'The deal' in any commercial way.

o

Please review!

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

Light.

Everywhere.

Everywhere beyond his eyelids.

The throb pain in his head assured him that he wasn't dead. This fact surprised Miroku. He didn't know what was going on, but it was clear, that something terrible had happened. The image of Naraku ordering Sango to fight him appeared in his head. It couldn't be possible. Naraku was Sango's worst enemy, just like the rest of them.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a lonely torch surrounded by the dark of night. Suddenly Sango swam before his eyes, and she was holding the torch aloft. He could feel the presence of a demon in the background: Naraku.

Miroku took a deep breath and tried to stand up. Naraku gave him one of his taunting laughs. Miroku found that he was bound to a tree.

The demon huntress made a step towards him.

"This is the perfect moment, dear Sango," Naraku said with pleasure.

No reaction.

"Kill him now. Think of your brother."

Miroku's eyes widened. That was bad, very bad, "Sango… Please…"

"Shut up!" She cried out desperately.

"Sango, you can't do this… I know you don't want to. Please… I want to live!"

She knelt down on the ground before him and whispered, "There's no other way. I… I'm sorry."

His voice was quiet and disbelieving, "I… love you. You ca…"

Miroku couldn't end the word for the knife cutting his throat, he looked at Sango in shocked disbelief. Suddenly he felt very could and then…

Nothing more.

Sango looked to the dead monk and knew that she lost everything worth living for. She shivered and felt tears running down her face and murmured, "Give me Kohaku now."

She heard him laughing, "You couldn't even tell him how you felt as he died… how pathetic."

"Give me Kohaku!" Sango shouted, still shakig from the act she had just commited.

"I'm curious. How does it feel to have killed the one you love?"

She turned around, giving him a dangerous look, "Give me Kohaku, bastard!"

"No."

"W… what?"

"I thought about killing Kohaku after this, but I believe it's more painful for you if he keeps on living under my control."

Sango's eyes widened, "But you promised!"

He grinned, "Yes, so I did."

Sango felt as if her entire world was crushing down around her. She couldn't believe she had been taken in by Naraku's lies. What had she been thinking?

"Well Sango, you've served as a fine amusement for me. It was fun to me, that it longs not even one day, until you betrayed everything you love," Naraku told her. "Farewell."

Sango could still hear his taunting laugh as he disappeared in the shadows of the woods.

o

Sango shot up immediately and opened her eyes in panic. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

Everything in the hut was quiet. Kagome slept next to InuYasha, Shippo lay on his backside, snoring quietly and Kiara laid outside.

Sango shivered. Has she just _dreamt_ all of that?

Where was Miroku? Damn! She had to know where that stupid monk was. Sure it had been just a very bad nigthmare, but she still couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had gripped her body.

Sango tried to calm down. She stood up and went out of the hut without producing any noise.

It wasn't dark at all. In fact, the sun was beginning to rise. It was a glorious sight, and it was so much greater when she saw Miroku leaning himself against a tree and looking at the sunrise. She smiled. Everything was fine.

He was living.

It had all just been a bad dream.

He turned around and looked at her in surprise, "Sango?"

The demon huntress smiled and sat herself in the grass next to Miroku's tree.

"I didn't know, you wake up so early."

She smiled. After what she had done in her dreams, it was really great to hear his voice.

"Hm, sometimes I do."

Miroku nodded and turned to look at the the sun.

Suddenly Sango whispered, "This is great, Miroku."

"The sunrise?"

_This too._

"Yes, houshi-sama. What else?"

Silence.

Then she said: "I had a bad dram."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, a nightmare. And I… did something bad to you in this nightmare."

"It just was was a dream, Sango."

She shook her head: "That doesn't matter, Miroku. I'm so ashamed of what I did, even it was a dream."

"I forgive you."

She laughed nervously, "You wouldn't, if you knew, what I did."

"Doesn't matter for me."

"Sure?"

He smiled at her: "Yes, I'm sure. Just enjoy the dawn." He stopped talking and looked to the horizon. Sango's gaze followed the turn of his head. There was still a beautiful smile on his face.

I like you, Miroku. That's for sure. I like you very much.

She looked to the sun, as well. Suddenly she smiled and relaxed. Although she couldn't tell him her feelings, she liked to see his smile, to smell him, to be near to him. Like now. It was like a dream to be near to him. And she hoped, THIS dream would never end.

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note: I'm sorry for this sentimental ending, after this mean story. But I was in the mood to write such a thing ;-) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
